The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method of manufacturing the same and an electronic instrument.
Conventionally, there has been a problem that when connecting many electrodes, such as Chip On Film (COF) mounting, in which a flexible printed circuit board is connected to a liquid crystal panel, the occurrence of mispositioning makes it impossible to provide electrical conductivity between the electrodes. Specifically, it has been difficult to avoid the mispositioning of the electrodes in the case of the electrodes formed on a thin resin film, such as a flexible printed circuit board, because resin films are prone to expand and contract with heat and dampness.